


【带卡】我与帕克

by chestnutagain



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 04:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21130523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chestnutagain/pseuds/chestnutagain
Summary: - 战后土X六火卡- 四战后土存活背景





	【带卡】我与帕克

卡卡西下班回家的时候看到带土正在给布鲁洗澡。带土不知道从哪儿找出来一个大木盆搬到了客厅里，布鲁站在水盆里，满身都是肥皂泡沫，帕克则站在一旁指挥。

“你往下一点，不、不，往右边——”帕克说，但显然带土的搓洗并没掌握到技巧，布鲁不舒服的抖了抖毛。布鲁体积太大，飞溅出来的水花把周围的地板全打湿了。“哎呀。”帕克撇撇嘴惋惜道。

“我又看不见，我怎么知道？”带土不满的嘀咕。他的双眼被印着「封」字的布条给绑住。

“我回来了。”卡卡西一边脱下御神袍一边说，带土听到他的声音，停下与帕克的拌嘴回答他。“哦——欢迎回来。”他说话的时候还继续拿着刷子给布鲁洗澡。

“你平时都不给他们洗澡吗？”带土问。“今天帮他们洗澡，一摸身上都是灰。”

“嗯？”卡卡西似乎坐到了沙发上，带土听见了沙发凹陷下去的声音。“我经常督促他们洗澡啊，但是他们总有任务，很容易又弄脏了……”

“你有任务也不会不洗澡吧！”带土用严肃的口吻说，“不给狗狗清洗干净的话，会得皮肤病的。”

“狗狗……？”卡卡西说，“你什么时候和帕克他们关系这么好了啊。”卡卡西一边跟带土懒洋洋的闲聊，一边发出了翻书的声音——一定又是亲热系列。

“当然是在六代目大人忙着上班的时候了。”带土回答他，他总算把最后一只忍犬清洗干净，拿毛巾替他擦了擦身子。“我整天跟他们几个在家里呆着，又不能出门，总不能相对无言吧。你今天又回来的很晚啊……”

“唔……我可是在认真工作呢……”卡卡西又翻了一页，毫无干劲又漫不经心的回答他的室友，显然被手里读过好几遍的成人文学吸引了注意力。

“还有你怎么能给他们买这种狗粮呢？”带土说。

“狗粮怎么了？这是促销款很划算……”卡卡西的声音透出迷惑。

“蛋白质含量太少了。”带土笃定的说，“你不能光图便宜啊，卡卡西。他们几个还在青壮年期，需要高蛋白低脂的狗粮。我有几个推荐品牌，你下次去买。”他说话的语气像在给晓布置尾兽捕捉计划。

“要养八只拜托……他们吃那么多还不买点促销装……”卡卡西说。“你又看不到，怎么知道狗粮的成分？话说回来，你什么时候对养狗这么有经验了？我怎么不知道你以前养过宠物？”

“我是看不见，所以我让帕克念给我听的——包括狗粮配方以及最新版的《大蛇丸教你如何科学饲养》。”带土说，“再说我以前也养过十尾嘛，经验多多少少还是有一点的。”

“……大蛇丸是想养宠物还是容器啊……怎么想都有点诡异……再说——十尾这种经验也没什么借鉴性吧。”

“那都不是重点……”这时布鲁已经从盆子里面出来了，带土也擦了一把手转过身子面朝卡卡西的方向。“关键是你养的也太随便了吧。忍犬们辛辛苦苦为你收集情报、侦查信息，你却给他们卖促销狗粮、还不帮他们洗澡，甚至连遛弯都不去，你不会心痛吗？”

卡卡西只好收起亲热战略。“带土，”他说，“你真的觉得忍犬需要遛弯吗？他们的运动量已经够大了吧。”

带土哼了一声，这时又开始陪比斯克玩起了橡皮球。不知出于何种原因，带土跟卡卡西的八只忍犬们相处甚欢，卡卡西对此松了一口气。毕竟让一个成年男性足不出户的闷在屋子里，有忍犬能陪他解个闷倒也不错。不过话说回来，如果以宇智波带土的罪行来说，他现在的待遇已经是顶级享受了。

第四次忍界大战后，本次事件的主谋之一宇智波带土奄奄一息的活了下来。但这不是一个火影、木叶乃至火之国可以单独决断的问题。在此事得出最后处理办法之前，有着六代目和漩涡鸣人的一力担保，带土得以暂住在卡卡西家里由火影大人亲自监管，另有封印班封印了他的瞳力、并在火影宅四处布下阵法。这种安排倒不是出于人性化的考量，而是因为带土存活的消息乃是村子的极密信息，知道此事的人越少越好。否则在战后一片混乱之中，不知有多少人觊觎带土这份力量。

总之，带土就这样在火影大人家里住下了。出于对带土目不能视的担心，卡卡西召唤了忍犬在家陪同兼之监察。带土一开始不怎么和忍犬们打交道，他总是一个人坐着。帕克是八只忍犬的领导者，颇有一副大哥的气势，经常主动跟带土聊天。

“我们和卡卡西的关系其实没有那么好。”帕克有一次提到。

“这不可能吧。”带土说，“我记得我小时候就见过你了。”

“卡卡西是我们的主人啦，所以有任务我们会好好配合，但也就是仅此而已的上下级关系，其余的事情我们也管不着。”帕克说，“你看犬冢家，他们和忍犬朝夕相处，整天生活在一起……那才叫亲密无间呢。还有鸣人那小子……和妙木山的蛤蟆也是称兄道弟……我们几个和卡卡西并不是这样的呀。你瞧，他总是记不得在下用的香波的牌子。”

带土皱起了眉头。

“不过我们忍犬可比龙地洞的那些家伙好相处多啦，即使主人虚弱也不会弑主的。”

“以这种标准来要求反而听起来更不可靠了。”带土说。

也许是因为一直呆在屋子里实在太无聊，带土也渐渐和帕克他们互动起来。虽然是头一次养狗，但带土是个开始做一件事就会认真尽责的人，不论是月之眼还是忍犬饲养计划，他都做的很好，和忍犬们关系渐密。唯一带土无法亲力亲为的一件事就是牵忍犬们去散步。他被限制活动范围在火影宅内一步也不能踏出，忍犬们又被嘱咐要看着带土所以也只能呆在屋子里。于是带土又催促卡卡西早晚要遛狗。

“我下班这么晚……哪有大晚上遛狗的。”卡卡西说，“之后——之后再说吧。”卡卡西说这话的时候正要出门去上班，带土听到他戴上斗笠的声音。说起来带土还没见过卡卡西穿御神袍的样子。是像三代目的款式？还是更像水门老师一些？但无论是更像哪个样式，都不是什么吉利的事——这两位火影都是穿着御神袍应战而亡。带土迷信的希望卡卡西还是穿上忍制服的好。

“好了，晚上见，带土。”卡卡西打开了门，跟带土道别。六代目出门以后带土把帕克唤来。“他为什么最近下班这么晚？”带土问。

“火影的工作比较多吧……？”帕克说。

“卡卡西可很懂得使唤别人，他才不是那种大包大揽闷头干事的。你看那个大和，不就跟着他前辈长前辈短的叫个不停。”带土说，“再说了，前段时间他也没这么忙。”

“在下也没办法解释，在下只是一只可爱的汪酱而已。”帕克汪了一声。

“帕克，”带土蹲下来，朝着帕克的方向摸索着伸出手摸了摸他的头。“你告诉我的话，我让卡卡西给你买一个星期的罐头。”

“就算你这样说，在下也的确不知道啊……”帕克为难的回答。

“两个星期都吃罐头。”

“在下和卡卡西之间也只是任务合作而已……”

“一个月的罐头，外加骨头和狗狗饼干。”带土继续加码，反正他现在是身无分文的战犯，又不用他出钱。

“好吧，成交。”帕克说。“卡卡西确实没跟我们讲过他工作的事情。不过我能闻到卡卡西身上沾染的别人的气味。”

带土默不作声的等着帕克说下去。

“除了我们周围熟识的人，最近又多了一些味道。”帕克说，“不是木叶忍者的气味，大概能比较明显的分成四种不同的味道。”

是五影会谈。从帕克的话带土一下子就想到了。这倒不让人吃惊，带土认为这也是早晚的事。至于在木叶举办也很合理，毕竟四战的罪魁祸首源出木叶、当今世上的两大神仙级战斗力也是木叶忍者，可以说木叶隐村正是这一切事件的中心。既然五影开始谈判，宇智波带土的问题也就一定会被拿上台面来正式讨论。

虽然现在他和卡卡西是非常融洽惬意的同居室友，可是这种表象迟早是会被打破的，他们两个对此都应该心知肚明。而五影的集结也意味着他们离这个转折点越来越近。带土不畏惧死亡，他本就罪无可赦，关于他的审判，唯一让他担忧的就是对于他眼睛的处置。

「万花筒写轮眼」。一双合在一起可以与辉夜抗衡的眼睛。一旦被不轨之人得到，便会再次掀起风云。如今好不容易找回自我，如果他的遗物让人们再次陷入痛苦，即使在净土他也会羞愧不已。最理性的考虑，应该把这双写轮眼毁掉才好。不过这种想法又让带土觉得有些可惜。卡卡西当了十八年的「拷贝忍者」，一想到他的左眼变回了一只普普通通的黑瞳，带土就有说不出来的违和感。但如果把一对眼睛都移植给卡卡西的话，且不说他用不了多久就得缺蓝待机，再者，其他忍村也不见得同意木叶留下这对万花筒写轮眼。现在五国之间的战力毫无疑问的向火之国倾斜，如果火影大人还是双眼神威的使用者，那这平衡被打破的也未免太过了。

思来想去带土也没有什么万全之策，他为此已经烦恼了一段时间。虽说这个判处结果也轮不到他插嘴，但如果他有什么意向，大概卡卡西还是会看在小学同学情的份上尽力满足他的。

带土叹了一口气，又陷入沉思。

“不吃点东西吗？带土？”吃晚餐时卡卡西问他。

“这个点才吃应该叫夜宵吧……”带土抱着帕克坐在一旁给他梳毛，顺便陪刚回家的卡卡西吃点东西。“再说我又不用吃饭。”

“唔，说的也是……”卡卡西一边夹了一筷子煎鱼一边翻了一页书。

“有这么好看吗？”带土忍不住问。如果不是双眼被封，他都想读一读到底是什么传世名作，让卡卡西吃饭都放不下。

“好看的叫人废寝忘食呢，一刻都舍不得挪开眼睛。”卡卡西说。帕克噗嗤了一声。

“你这品味真是……”带土恨铁不成钢的捋了一把帕克的毛。帕克又噗嗤了一声。

“怎么了帕克？”带土问。“你着凉了吗？”

“没、没，”帕克低吠一声，“今天吃狗粮齁着了。”

卡卡西吃完饭把碗洗好，看见带土还坐在客厅的沙发上。“早点去睡吧，带土？”卡卡西朝他说。“你在想什么？”

“这样不行。”带土皱着眉头说。

“什么事……？”卡卡西不禁被他的口吻一怔。

“你的忍犬被召唤来这么久了，也没有回去过，帕克、比斯克这类小型犬还好，但是布鲁和乌黑这样的中大型犬，还是一定要出门遛的。”带土说，“从明天开始你早点起床带他们去遛弯。”

“真不用这么麻烦吧……”卡卡西说，他迟疑了一下，但没再继续这个话题，转而说：“我也要去休息了，明天还要开会呢。”

“总之我会监督你的。”带土说。但他体贴的没有问卡卡西是不是要和其他四影开会，就像卡卡西也没有说出不用遛狗是因为不久之后这里也不会有需要忍犬足不出户监视的犯人。

卡卡西觉得最近带土对帕克他们有点好过头了，甚至比他这个正经主人还要关怀备至。自从带土打定主意要让忍犬们多运动运动，第二天一大早他就跑到卡卡西的房间、掀开他的被子，把不知道哪里搞来的遛狗绳塞到他怀里。

“跟布鲁他们去散散步，你可以留几只在家看着我。”带土不容拒绝的说。卡卡西只好顶着两只浮肿的死鱼眼出了门。也不知道带土是因为看不见还是故意怎么的，那是一条粉色的遛狗绳，上面绘着大红色的爱心和金黄色的星星，卡卡西刚把绑带给忍犬套上就差点被亮瞎了。

“我说，忍犬哪里用得着这个……”卡卡西耷着眼睛想取下来，帕克伸出爪子按住了他。“你上个月才通过了关于文明养狗的条例，身为火影大人可要以身作则啊！”

“那犬冢家的狗难道也要牵绳子吗？”卡卡西想说，但他忍住了。卡卡西合理怀疑帕克只是想看他拿起那根少女粉的遛狗绳而已，就算他这么说对方也一定会找其他理由来说服他。什么时候帕克和带土搞成一伙了？卡卡西心里产生巨大的疑惑。

总之一阵折腾，六代目大人还是牵起那根粉红色的绳子准备出门遛狗。带土似笑非笑的站在玄关送他出门，虽然表情不像小孩子那么浮夸，但那副得意又神气的样子简直跟他小时候一模一样。卡卡西突然也不那么讨厌粉色了。

“带土和你合谋的吧。”遛狗的时候卡卡西看了一眼手里的绳子，对肩上的八哥嘀咕道。

“啊？”帕克作出一副听不懂的样子。

“算了……”卡卡西说，“难得他有点兴致。他最近怎么突然喜欢养狗了？”

“也许是因为在下太过于可爱了吧，这么软的肉垫可不是谁都有的。”帕克举起他的前爪推了一下卡卡的脸颊。

“那他这段时间还说了些什么吗？”

“他知道现在五影会谈开始了。”帕克回答。

卡卡西看了他一眼。“不是说先不要告诉他吗？看来你们几个最近的确相处很好啊。”

帕克想说什么，但卡卡西打断了。“倒也不太重要，反正很快判决也要定下来了。”

“还是和之前一样？”帕克问。

“嗯，差不多吧。”卡卡西低着头看着前面的布鲁和乌黑。“这段时间麻烦你们多陪陪他……这种日子大概……也过不了多久了吧……”

六代目大人遛完狗径直去了火影楼上班，帕克、布鲁和乌黑则衔着自己的遛狗绳回了家，看到带土正在厨房的台子上撬罐头。他虽然目不能视，但拿开罐器的手法很熟练，一点也不像个瞎子。比斯克和阿基诺围着带土脚边甩尾巴——看来就算是忍犬，面对狗狗罐头也毫无抵抗力。

“哦——真的有罐头。”帕克说。

“你这么说也太失礼了。”带土把罐头递给比斯克，伸手又摸过来一个撬起。带土对待忍犬们很矛盾。他既按照宠物犬的标准来无微不至的照看他们，有时又不知不觉中拿人类的标准来与他们交流，甚至连「失礼」这种话都说出来了。“答应了你们有罐头的。喏，昨天卡卡西去给你们买的。”带土递了一个肉罐头给帕克。

“如果不是你说，卡卡西也不会买的吧。”帕克尝了一口说。

“是啊，卡卡西不怎么给我们罐头吃。”比斯克也说。“还是你好。”

可是带土却没有收下这样的夸赞，反倒为卡卡西辩护起来。“卡卡西那家伙就是吃软不吃硬的，”带土说，“你们以后想吃，缠着他撒个娇不就好了……说到底他也是你们的主人啊。如果他真的不给你们吃，我怎么说也没用的。”

他可真是个矛盾的人，明明早上还吐槽着卡卡西不尽责的遛狗，这时候又开始说起卡卡西的好话。

在带土不懈努力下，卡卡西勉强的养成了遛狗的习惯。现在他早上会提前半个小时出门，先带着几只忍犬溜达一圈在开始办公。虽然每天回家都挺晚的，但也会（假装）自愿的陪帕克他们玩玩游戏或者修行一会儿。

“忍犬真的不必这么养……”卡卡西说。

“难道忍犬就只是工具被利用吗？让他们多融入一下日常生活不好吗？”带土反驳他。“这么说，我还活到现在也是因为还有一双可以利用的眼睛的缘故吧。”

卡卡西只好不说话了。

这样的生活多么惬意啊，一个懒懒散散的卡卡西、还有八只可爱的小狗。不用考虑报社大业、为全人类的福祉而奋斗，每天睡到自然醒，悠悠闲闲在家宅着就可以。除了看不见这点有些不方便，总体来说带土非常满意。

但是他不可避免的变得焦躁。卡卡西已经遛了一周多的狗，期间带土又问了帕克一次——气味没有变淡，五影会谈还在进行。为什么这么久？虽然卡卡西一点情绪都没有表现出来，可他知道卡卡西一定在为了身为曾经的同伴的自己做着什么努力和抗争。

固然难逃一死，不过卡卡西也许希望为带土争取一些力所能及的事。比如让带土得以体面的离去而不是斩首示众，或者让他能够长眠地下而不是被搬上解剖台。当然——也可能是对于他的写轮眼的归属讨论。带土稍稍感到一些歉疚。从前的任务也好、中忍考试也好，还是说四战……他总是给卡卡西带来不小的麻烦……即使快要死了，好像还在麻烦卡卡西。

这一天卡卡西回家就闻到了香味。

“你做饭了吗？”卡卡西问。因为眼睛不便，带土平时的饮食要么是忍犬帮他买回来，要么是卡卡西头天晚上做好放在冰箱的。可是今天屋子里却传来一股新鲜食物的香气，宽敞的房子一下子就不那么冰冷了。

此时带土正把一个锅端出来摆到餐桌上。

“我熬了点豚汁。”他指着香喷喷的汤说，盛了一碗放到桌子上。

“给我的？”卡卡西感动的说。还有什么比一个盲人摸索着做饭更费苦心的事情？六代目立刻坐下，一口气喝完了一碗汤。

“带土……”卡卡西放下碗，犹豫的开口。“这个……味增的部分有点太淡了……？”

“是啊，”带土又盛了一碗出来，“狗狗不能吃太咸了。”

“狗狗——？！”

“你可别吃太多了，帕克他们还要喝呢。”带土说。

“所以我跟他们一个待遇？”卡卡西说。

“不，”带土说，“你是顺便的，汤是给他们熬的。”

卡卡西几乎有点受伤了。带土和帕克他们相处的时间可远远不及和自己相处的日子啊，怎么带土对他的忍犬如此偏爱，却这样不冷不淡的对待他们的主人……虽然在战场上的两人解开心结、如今他们也没有小时候那种互怼的精力了，可是朝夕相处起来有时反倒隔了一层，始终淡淡的。只有说起忍犬饲养的问题，才有些生活气。

不过事到如今，怎样都好了。这样的居家生活很快就——

“你要说什么？”带土问。“你翻书的速度……不是在看书吧。”带土这么一说卡卡西才意识到自己习惯性的又拿出了亲热天堂，不过只是在无意义的翻动。

于是卡卡西把书合上放在一旁。“明天一起去遛狗吧？最近天气挺好的。”卡卡西很轻松的说。

“可以在村子里随便走吗？我这种战犯？”带土问他。

“身为火影总能有点特权嘛，”卡卡西还是那种懒散的语气，“不过为了不引起民众恐慌，保险起见还是会给你乔装一下的。”

“好啊。”带土说。所以这就是卡卡西所争取到的权利之一——让他这种重刑犯也能在正式羁押前再过一天普通人的生活。果然不论什么时候……卡卡西都是很温柔的人。

第二天卡卡西却没有很早出门。“你上班来得及吗？”带土说。

“今天我请假了，难得逛一逛……”卡卡西说。

带土耸耸肩，招呼布鲁过来。“算了吧，今天就带着帕克。”卡卡西说。“一定要戴那个吗？”帕克望着卡卡西手里粉红色带着爱心的牵狗绳。

“不是你自己说的吗，火影可要以身作则哦。”卡卡西把绑带给他套上。果然这种事情放在别人身上就是有趣，在自己身上才知道郁闷。至于带土，卡卡西帮他找了一套暗部的制服，又把面具递给他。

带土踌躇了一下。虽然在家里他的行动让人看不出是个瞎子，但一旦走到街上，就算感官在灵敏，他也不认识路。也就是说，他要跟在卡卡西后面走……什么鬼，这简直就是跟在丈夫身后三步的妻子嘛*。就算成为了六代目，但卡卡西那副缺蓝缺血的样子，一定要说的话，也应该是他走在卡卡西前头才是。卡卡西并不知道带土千回百转的脑回路，把遛狗绳一把塞到了他手里。

“帕克给你带路。”卡卡西说。对啊。带土想，我刚才都在想些什么？什么丈夫妻子……他牵过绳子，默默跟着卡卡西出了门。

第一站毫无疑问的是甘栗甘。带土虽然看不见，但那股丸子的甜味飘得到处都是，他在门外就闻到了。卡卡西很熟练的跟老板点了单让老板打包。

“最近有新口味哦。”卡卡西说，“你尝尝看？”他说着单独要了一串递给带土。带土一口咬了一个。“好甜……”他说。果然还是木叶的丸子最合他的胃口，这么多年他东奔西走，再也没有碰到像甘栗甘这样又软糯又Q弹、又甜又回味的丸子。带土一口气把四颗都吃了。

“这个是蜂蜜味。”卡卡西说。

“还要了其他口味吗？”带土问他，“都给我尝尝吧。”

“不急，”卡卡西从老板手里接下打包好的丸子，“我们换个地方去吃。”

为了做戏做到底，身为火影的暗部，带土很顺理成章的接过了卡卡西手里的袋子，他就这样一只手提着塑料袋一只手牵着帕克跟着卡卡西走。今天出门时带土就发现卡卡西没有穿御神袍，大概只穿了普通的上忍制服。

带土想象了一秒这个画面。“这也日常过头了吧。”他心说。搞月之眼这么多年，什么大场面都见过，连神仙都见到了，带土本来不在乎视线有没有被封住的。可是现在他突然非常非常想看一看这个景象，就算要他看一眼就失去眼睛都可以。他很乐意这个画面是他人生里最后看到的场景。

两人很快就走到了目的地，帕克知趣的退到了一旁。

“还好……墓碑这边没有被炸毁。”卡卡西说。“不过慰灵碑已经……”

“起码我不用祭拜自己了吧。”带土吐槽说。

“就算慰灵碑还在，你的名字恐怕也要被划掉了。”卡卡西说。

“……你这么说可真残忍啊。”带土笑了一下。

“我只是在陈述事实而已。”卡卡西无情的说。

“不过我会把那个位置空出来的。”卡卡西又说。“一直……留着。”

“……喂喂，别再说我的事情了。”带土说。“我们是来看琳的对吧？”

卡卡西俯下身子把贡品放到墓碑前，从里面抽出来几串递给身旁的带土。“给你。”

带土默不作声的吃了起来，心想要记着哪个味道最好吃，好让卡卡西以后买给自己上供。

“琳，”卡卡西说，“之前的事情我也给你汇报过了。总之……今天我和带土一起来看你了。这好像是我们三个这么多年来头一次聚首。带土，你要说什么吗？”

“……四战的时候我见到她了。”带土说。“而且，我之前其实……来看过你们……”他想起那些日子里卡卡西黯然站在这个位置垂首的情景。他们各自无法言说的痛苦仿佛要将整个世界都填满了。即使现在想起来，带土也觉得心脏一紧。

“你这么说是不想来看看她了？”卡卡西推了一把带土，“以后这种机会——”他顿了顿没有说下去。

带土蹲下来，对着墓碑的方向拜了拜。

“不说话了？”卡卡西问。

“要说的太多……反而不知道从何说起了。”带土沉默了一会儿回答他，“还是等去了净土再一件一件说吧。”反正也很快了。

在墓地的时间总是过得特别快。一转眼就是一个下午。他们坐在墓前稍稍聊了几句，说起村子的近况、当今的局势。带土没有问起他未来的处境，卡卡西也就没提。想来正式通知带土也是将近之事，这样宁静的片刻有一时算一时。

“说是来遛狗，结果根本是坐了一下午。”离开墓地后带土说。

“帕克很通情达理的。”卡卡西回答他，突然停下来。

“怎么了？”带土问。

“唔，完工了啊……”卡卡西说，“正好看到火影岩。”

“你的脸？火影岩也把面罩刻上去了吗？”带土问。

“是啊。”

“那还能看到什么啊……根本只剩一只眼睛而已……”

“唔，其实是两只眼睛。”卡卡西说，“现在没了写轮眼，我不用挡住左眼了。”

“原来如此。”带土说，心里一阵失落。卡卡西现在不是「写轮眼的卡卡西」，曾经寄托着带土意志的眼睛又物归原主了。这么一说，未来的日子他岂不是完全看不到了吗？可是他甚至连穿火影袍的卡卡西什么样都没见过！

“回去吧，天都暗了。”卡卡西说。于是他们往回走。木叶这么多年村子的规划倒没怎么变，他一开始还不太记得，刚才走了一圈，带土现在已经基本能辨别方位了。走到下一个路口时，卡卡西往右拐。这和卡卡西家是相反的方向，但带土也没说出来。卡卡西就像不认路似的，越走越离谱。两人漫无目的的聊天。

“卡卡西，”带土说，“你以后也要记得遛狗啊……”

“唔唔。”卡卡西说。

“狗粮的牌子我都写下来了，你照着买就好。此外帕克的香波你也不要搞错了。还有不同类型的毛发要用不同的刷子来刷……”带土继续说。

“啊啊，知道了……”

带土已经不是小时候那种咋咋呼呼的性子，平时也不怎么说太多，这次一直说到他都口干舌燥，他们才拐回火影岩底下的路口，带土估计天都已经全黑了。

这一次在路口帕克终于忍无可忍的说：“回家要左拐。”

“是吗……看来我在人生的道路上迷路了。”卡卡西弯起眼睛笑着回答。

最终还是走回了卡卡西住的火影宅。带土进了屋子就想替帕克把遛狗绳的绑带取下来，但他只靠摸索有些不便，于是卡卡西也伸手来打开活扣，两人的手碰到一起，带土就握住了对方。

“卡卡西，”他说，“我……”我什么呢？我突然有点想活下去。我想和你再一直走、一直走，直到帕克都走不动为止。我不想只把眼睛给你，我想亲眼看看——

但是现在说这种话都太晚了。

“你们解开绳子了吗？”帕克问，他不耐烦的抖了抖身子。卡卡西和带土都把手飞快的收回去了。

“好了好了，”卡卡西说，“你先过去一下。对了……明天我有事，就不散步。”帕克应声跑开了。

“明天……”卡卡西转过头对带土说，“可能有人会来一趟……”他还没说完带土就打断了。

“啊啊，知道了。”带土说，“我要回房间了，好累。”也许是今天气氛太好，带土有些不想打岔。卡卡西识趣的不再说。

“卡卡西……”他临走前忍不住又喊了一声，但又不知道说什么，就悬在那里。

“嗯，我在这。”卡卡西却很认真的答复了他。

带土伸手摸了摸对方的左眼，那一道伤疤仍然很狰狞，带土却觉得安心了一些。出乎他意料的，卡卡西也伸手抚摸了一下他的右脸。

带土被封住的双眼，忽然想落泪。而卡卡西就像能看透那一圈绷带似的，在他的右脸用手指做了个擦去眼泪的姿势。

帕克早上一睁眼就被吓了一跳。

“汪？！”他说，面前是带土放大的脸。“今天不是不散步吗……？”

“是不散步，卡卡西已经出门了。”带土说，今天他听起来尤其的焦躁和急切。“帕克，我对你怎么样？”

“对在下挺好的……？”帕克感到不妙的说，“你想说什么？”

带土犹豫了一会儿。“你……觉得呆在这边怎么样？”

“也挺好的？”帕克彻底迷惑了。

“卡卡西这人虽然看起来懒懒散散，生活又很单调无聊，但相处起来绝对是木叶好室友……”

“到底……？”帕克说。

“总之……”宇智波·四战发起者·带土吞吞吐吐的继续说，“今后你们能多来木叶住一住吗？就算是看在我们这段时间相处的份上……”

“汪汪？”帕克说，“你在说什么……”

“你不是也说了，你们忍犬和卡卡西也只是上下级的任务关系吗？”带土着急的说，“其实一起生活一段时间，也不糟糕吧。卡卡西也会给你们买罐头、去散步、玩皮球、洗澡刷毛什么的……以后你们也多来住一阵子吧。”

“……在下明白了。”帕克想了想说，“你是想你不在这儿的时候，让我们多陪陪卡卡西？可是再怎么说，在下也仅仅是汪酱啊。你应该去告诉鸣人、小樱他们。”

“那不一样的。”带土说，“卡卡西不是会依赖后辈的人……虽然这么说有些怪，但好歹你们也算他的同辈了。”

“那总有……凯之类的吧……怎么也轮不到——”

“就算是朋友，那也不是回家能见到的啊。”带土说，“白天即使和朋友过得很充实热闹，晚上回到家那种感觉是不同的……有人在家里迎接的感觉是不一样的。”而等着对方奔波了一天回家也是一件幸福的事。带土真想永远赖掉房租在这儿住下去。

“原来你最近对我们这么细心是为了这个呀……”帕克叹了口气，“哎，你怎么不懂呢。在下所说的那句话的含义。”

“嗯？”这次带土一怔。

“汪酱是不能代替人类的陪伴的，你别想把责任甩给我们就一走了之啊。”帕克说。

带土想要再说，门口传来动静。

卡卡西匆匆忙忙推开屋门。“抱歉，今天有急事要处理耽误了——”

“嗯？你回来了。”带土躺在沙发上一边给帕克刷毛一边回答。卡卡西却有些惊讶。

“刚才没有人来过吗？”他仔细观察着带土，带土看上去跟昨天、前天都一个样子。

“没啊。”带土漫不经心的说。

“这样吗……”卡卡西慢慢说。

“你今天回来倒是挺早的。”带土说着起身去厨房，“我给你热热饭。你坐着等会儿。”

卡卡西迟疑的坐在了沙发上。

“今天不看书了？”带土问。“你想说什么？”

“……没什么。”卡卡西说着拿出了亲热系列。奇怪——刚才明明应该……他随手打开书翻了一页，目光却还停留在带土身上。当一个活生生的带土在他面前时他哪里还有心思看小说啊。更何况像这样肆无忌惮看着对方的日子也几乎到了尽头。卡卡西手上又翻了一页，却一点也没看。

“你平时就这样看书吗？”声音是从身后传来的。

卡卡西震了一下。眼前的带土砰的一声消失在白烟中。带土从他身后走过来，卡卡西回头看了他一眼。带土眼睛上的封字绷带已经被摘掉了，他露出那双有神的黑瞳。被人发现在偷窥的卡卡西却没有很慌张，仍然耷着眼睛。“我就说……小樱他们来过了吧。”

“啊啊，”带土说，“医疗班和封印班都来过了，替我解封了眼睛，还抽了血。小樱说你会亲自解释的。所以到底是怎么回事，卡卡西？”

“今天你的判决正式被忍联下达了。”卡卡西说，“长话短说就是……你不用死。”

“哈？”带土皱起眉头。“什么情况？”

“虽然四战的危机解除了，但这个世界并不会这么快就太平……反倒是辉夜的存在让人们意识到许多未知的部分……大筒木一族的事还多着呢。现在正是用人之时，但是这几年频发的事件让各村都伤亡惨重……”卡卡西意有所指的看了一眼带土。“所以决定把你利用起来，由你去执行相关的任务。”

“就这样？”带土怀疑的问。

“当然需要一点保证……”卡卡西说着抬起手臂露出一截咒术的花纹，“这个咒印以你的血作为媒介将我们两人的生命连接起来，也就是说如果你要做出什么威胁，我头一个就活不成。只要我不在了，你也就……”

“你为什么答应这种事？！”

“你要背叛吗？”

“那倒不是……”带土低声说，“但是万一我在外面……”

“这个咒术是单向的。”卡卡西说。

“这也太不公平了？”带土说。

“你想公平一点？”

“不……还是算了。”带土有些烦躁的踱了几步，“但为什么……？”这个判决就跟无罪释放似的。究竟能不能查出来大筒木的什么消息，没有人知道。换句话说，只要带土不危害社会，就算翘班到处跑也没人管得着。

带土已经做好了要英勇就义的准备，他连眼睛的处置都想好了——右眼留给卡卡西防身，左眼毁掉以免有人觊觎双眼神威。可是突然之间，他这个背负着无数血海深仇的重刑犯突然重获自由。这个世界才是虚假的吧？他在震撼之中一时回不过神。

“带土，”卡卡西说，“活着也能赎罪啊。”这句话卡卡西曾经对他说过。但是在和卡卡西度过了那么多个温馨的同居日之后，他变得懦弱和自私了，开始想象也许有一天当他的赎罪能赚得一点宽恕后，或许他还能再和卡卡西这样走在木叶的街道上遛狗，或者是一起给忍犬洗澡、陪他们玩飞碟……不过从另一个角度来说，他也变得更顽强了。死有时反而是容易的事情，可是背负着罪孽活下去却很难。可是有卡卡西陪他一起的话，或许他能坚持下去。

“还有其他什么条件吗？”带土问。

“有一点吧。”卡卡西说。“医忍的检查结果来看，你虽然还能正常使用神威，可是频率上绝对不能像原来那么频繁了。所以如果你有什么要汇报的话，不能够随时神威回来。因此——”卡卡西说着拿出一个卷轴，“签个字。”

“这是什么？”

“旗木家和忍犬的通灵契约。你不是挺喜欢帕克的吗？你也跟他签了契约的话，他就能帮忙跑腿了。”卡卡西说着递给他。

“所以你让我跟你的通灵兽也签约……？”带土瞪着对方。带土今天受到的刺激太多了，他想说我们宇智波用忍猫，才不会和忍犬签契约呢。我之前对他们那么好全是想着让他们能替我陪着你……再说要不是帕克故意那么说让我误以为你们关系不好，我才不会这么上心呢。自己被一只小狗给骗了这种事，绝对不会承认是关心则乱，光是想想就够生气了，我才不会跟他签约……

卡卡西又说：“虽然一般来说，我们和忍犬的契约都是一对一的，但和父母、子女或者配偶的话，共用一只也无所谓倒是……”

于是带土签上了大名。

END


End file.
